Developing ICT Research Skills and Institutional Capacity in Kenya This collaboration between the University of Washington (UW) and the University of Nairobi (UoN) aims to help health researchers in Kenya become more effective in their investigations by: training and mentoring researchers in information and communication technology (ICT) knowledge and skills; building the capacity of the University of Nairobi School of Computing and Informatics (UoN SCI) to provide sustainable ICT training and support; and expanding the global scope, range, and number of researchers trained in relevant ICT tools. For each ICT course, 100 students will enroll in the online first tier module, 25 students will take th two tiers of an online module and workshop, and a select number of 10 students will take all three tiers including mentorship. The online modules will also be accessible to a global audience that will enroll 100 international students in each module. There will be 3 courses directed at health researchers on the following ICT topics: 1) Principles and Practice of Research Data Management and Collection, 2) Research Management and Communication Tools, and 3) Introduction to Geographic Information Systems for Health Researchers. Each course will also contain a core course in the form of an online module entitled Creative Integration of ICT Tools and Technologies for Enhancing Research Design and Implementation. A Training of Trainers course that includes an online module and hands-on workshop will be conducted during the first year to identify and train Kenyan faculty and staff who will subsequently participate as mentors in the ICT courses. The UoN SCI will host all workshops in Nairobi, Kenya and lead the mentorship of projects for individual researchers. UW will help UoN SCI develop an e-learning platform and a website to host e-learning courses and provide ICT support for Kenyan health researchers. The co-led training program will promote technology transfer between UW and UoN and strengthen the link between Kenyan health researchers and local institutional ICT support. By the end of the program, 3 didactic online modules on 3 different ICT topics, plus 1 core ICT topic common to all 3 modules, will be online and made available to Kenyans as well as to a global student audience and to Fogarty programs worldwide. In total, 300 international students and 300 Kenyan students will be trained didactically online, 75 Kenyan researchers and 25 Kenyan faculty and staff members will be taught practical ICT and mentoring skills in hands-on workshops, and 30 Kenyan researchers will be mentored on how to use relevant ICT tools in health research.